Patch 1.13c (Diablo II)
Patch 1.13c was released for Diablo II March 23, 2010. Changes A new Mystery has been revealed! Information is currently unknown, but will most likely be discovered soon *Adventurers of Sanctuary are hereby warned once again, that a new challenge awaits you. Within Diablo's Bosses, spanning across the world from the ancient Monastery Catacombs to the Throne of Destruction, is where you'll find what you seek... Major Bugs *Fixed an item dupe bug. *Video improvements for Intel Mac machines with OS 10.5 or greater. *Fixed an issue where some players could kill other players while in town ("TPPK"). *Fixed an issue where some players could disconnect other players when they had too many active states. *Fixed two issues where players could stack auras in an unintended way. Minor Bugs *Uber Mephisto now checks for both Uber Baal and Uber Diablo to be killed before spawning summoned minions (Before he would only check for Uber Baal). *The game will no longer stop and then restart the game music after the window loses and then regains focus. *Fixed an issue where the game window would minimize when running in windowed mode when it lost focus. *Fixed an issue where the game window wouldn't center properly when it was created. *Fangskin should now properly drop loot in Hell difficulty. *Fixed an issue where auras were not re-applied to your mercenary after it was resurrected. *Fixed an issue where if you had two items which provided auras to a mercenary and you unequipped one, the aura from the remaining item never became active. *Fixed an issue where the Paladin class runeword wasn't having all of its stats applied properly. *Fixed an issue where the Paladin's Charge ability would become locked out if Holy Shield faded while charging. *Fixed an issue where the 's ability could become locked out if they were hit when they started to leap. Specific changes/improvements *'Respecialization' is now possible! Completing the Den of Evil quest will now additionally reward 1 free respec which can be saved. Players who have already completed this quest should receive 1 free respec in Hell difficulty. *Increased the drop rate of high runes. *Support for blit scaling in windowed mode. The game can now be maximized to the largest 4:3 resolution supported. *Some rare drop items now have an orange color. i.e. Runes and items required for Uber Tristam. *Modified the gold bank limit to be a flat cap not bound by level. *Removed the requirements to create a hardcore character. *Greatly reduced the explosion damage dealt by Fire Enchanted monsters. *Uber Mephisto and Uber Baal's summoned minions no longer give experience. *Removed Oblivion Knight's Iron Maiden curse. *Hellfire Torch Firestorm proc rate has been reduced to 5%. *Users can now toggle the display of text over the Health and Mana globes by clicking on the bottom area of each orb. *When creating a single player game, each difficulty button is now bound to a unique key: Normal 'R', Nightmare 'N', and Hell 'H'. *The 'Enter Chat' Button in the battle.net waiting room is now bound to the 'Enter' key. *Added the windows system buttons to the game window (MIN, MAX, CLOSE). *Added new command line parameter '-nofixaspect' which allows users to not fix the aspect ratio to 4:3 when maximizing in windowed mode. This lets the game 'stretch' to fill your monitor. *Added support for '-sndbkg' command line switch. This enables sound in background. *Added the following aliases for pre-existing command line options, '-nosound', '-window', and '-windowed'. Revised Skill balance for Player Character classes Amazon *Immolation Arrow - Increased radius of Explosion effect by 33% and Immolation effect by 50%. *Immolation Arrow - Explosion effect damage increased by 20%. *Immolation Arrow - Increased base duration by 33%. Assassin *Dragon Claw - Synergy receives 4% additional damage per point of Claw Mastery. *Dragon Talon - The bonus to Attack Rating per point has been increased to 35. *Shadow Master - Increased resistance range per point from 5-80 to 5-90. *Combo points awarded by combo moves now last 15 seconds, up from 9. * - Reduced initial mana cost by 50%. *Masteries - Changed critical strike chance from 0-25 to 0-35. Paladin *Blessed Hammer - No longer ignores resistances of undead and demons. Druid *Werebear - Damage bonus increased by 15% across all ranks. *Werebear - Increased health by 25% and armor by 1% per point. *Shockwave - Synergy from adds 5% damage per point. Necromancer *Blood Golem - Removed negative shared life effect (player no longer loses life when the golem takes damage). *Corpse Explosion - Increased base damage dealt from 60% - 100% to 70% - 120% of corpses health. *Poison Nova - Increased base damage by 15%. Sorceress * - Synergy receives 1% damage per point of and 4% per point of Warmth. *Blaze - Synergy receives 1% damage per point of Firewall and 4% per point of Warmth. * - Increased base damage by 15% per rank. *Hydra - Increased base speed of Hydra projectile. *Hydra - Reduced cooldown by 25%. Category:Diablo II Patches